Harry potter et la crisse de chambre de tabarnack
by geoloj
Summary: Oneshot plus un petit chapitre: Qu'estce que cela ressemblerait un Harry Potter version Elvis Gratton? Livre 2. Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et la Crisse de Chambre de Tabarnack

Il était un fois, un osti de malade mentale pas capable de faire deux pas sans se calisser à terre à cause qu'il se prenait dans ses crisses de grand pied.

Cet osti de mongole là, était en fait, un calvaire de sorcier qui prenait ses tabarnack de vacances chez sa calisse de tante en attendant que sa cristi d'école recommence, osti.

Ce jour là, Harry ( parce qu'il s'appellait Harry en plus calvaire) se réveilla par les cries de sa crisse de tante de tabarnack qui lui disait de se lever.

Décrisse ta tête de dessus de ton osti d'oreiller pis va faire des calisse d'œuf pour ton osti d'oncle, criait Pétunia en donnant des coups sur la calisse de porte de chambre à Harry.

Harry avait encore fait un osti de cauchemar de saint siboires et n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

Va donc chier ma calisse de mongole, pis crisse toi tes maudits œufs dans le cul! Lui envoya-t-il en restant sa calisse de tête sur son oreiller.

Son été passa sur ce calisse de ton et il ne le vit pas passer le saint siboire. Calisse, avant même sans avoir aperçu, il était dans le tabarnack de Poudlard expresse en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron, osti.

Personne n'était d'humeur à parler, car chacun avait passé un calisse d'été à merde. Harry n'avait pas été chez les crisse de Weasley et il avait été obligé de passer ses osti de journées dans sa calisse de chambre. Ron lui, il avait été obliger de travailler le trois quart de son osti temps à cause que les Weasley étaient trop pauvre pour payer les osti de 'bill' de tabarnack; Hermione quant à elle avait passé son osti d'été avec son crisse de nez plonger dans un calisse de livre, pas que sa changeait de d'habitude, osti.

Enfin après trois calisse d'heure interminable de passer dans ce tabarnack de train, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Ils débarquèrent du train en maudissant la calvaire de pluie qui leur tombait sur leur osti de cheveux bien peigner, à par Harry bien sur.

Bon, et bien, rentrons-nous dans cette calisse d'école là? S'écria Hermione en lançant un crisse de tas de boue dans la face d'Hagrid qui essayait d'approcher.

Ouais, tu as peut être raison osti, il fait froid en calisse, répondit Ron en faisant la même chose qu'Hermione.

Les trois amis commencèrent à courir vers la calisse d'école car il ne restait plus de tabarnack de calèche pour les emporter. Ils entrèrent dans l'école, mais Dumbledore les attendait déjà, tabarnack.

Mes osti de saint siboire de calisse! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à salir le plancher avec vos tabarnack de soulier plein de calisse de boue? Leur cracha-t-il.

Il ne restait plus de tabarnack de calèche à merde! Lui répondit Harry en crachant sur le calisse de plancher.

Mes tabarnack de mongole d'osti, c'est à cause qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé mes calisses de calèche magique.

Ha, ok, bien, mange donc un sceau de merde, mon crisse de vieux malade mentale, la prochaine fois que tu les enverras avant tes saint siboires de calèche! S'écria Harry avant d'aller s'installer à sa tabarnack de table des Gryffondor.

Au bout de vint minutes, les osti de mongole d'élèves étaient tous arrivées et parlaient ensemble à leur calisse de table. Dumbledore se leva, tout le monde se tue et il commença encore une fois un osti de discours de cul.

Mes tabarnack de petit trou de cul à merde. Vous aller encore commencer une osti d'année de calisse. Sachez que la forêt qui entoure cet osti d'école à merde est interdite d'entrer, calisse. Mais, pour ceux qui veulent vraiment y entrer, allez donc vous faire foutre mes crisse de mongoles. Si vous mourrez, cela fera juste plus de tabarnack de nourriture pour les autres.

Il claqua dans ses mains et plein de plat succulent apparurent sur les crisses de table.

Maintenant, mangez mes osti de saint siboire, de tabarnack. Puis, après, vous irez tous vous coucher calvaire.

Tous débutèrent à manger, mais il fallait que le calisse de vieux se lève encore.

Chère petit emerde…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry se leva et cria :

Veux-tu nous rester manger mon tabarnack de vieux sénile, tu nous parleras après calisse. Je suis tanné de t'entendre nous crisser des osti de discours de marde après la tête, sa fait qu'assit toi sur ton osti de cul et puis mange ta crisse de nourriture.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore ferma sa gueule, s'assit sur son osti de trône de calisse pis pris sa fourchette.

Calvaire, il était temps qu'il se la ferme l'osti d'innocent d'calisse, s'écria Ron assez fort pour que toute la grande salle puisse l'entendre.

Oui, tabarnack, c'est à peine si qu'il me donne des ulcères avec ses crisse de discours à marde, ajouta Hermione en mangeant un osti de paquet de porridge.

Le dîner continua encore un bon bout et puis le crisse de vieux sénile se releva.

Bon, mes osti d'enfants de chienne, maintenant vous aller m'écouter calvaire. La seul chose que je voulais vous dire c'était qui a un osti de monstre de calisse ( N/ je ne me souviens plus très bien du bon endroit) au 2 ième couloir 3 ième étages, sa fait que si vous voulez pas perde vos tabarnack de tête vide vous êtes mieux de ne pas vous y rendre, calvaire.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever, mais Dumbledore les arrêta encore.

Oh, oui j'oubliais, la vieillesse… On a un autre malade mentale qui a pris l'osti de poste de défense. Accueillez-le comme vous le voulez, moi je m'en sacre en calisse. Voici professeur Guildoroy Lockart. Maintenant allez vous coucher gagne de chien sale.

Harry partie avec les autres en passant par les mêmes calisse de corridors crasseux de marde. Il était tellement fatiguer après le calvaire de festin qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était déjà dans la crisse de tour des gryffondors. Il se rendit dans le dortoir des 2ième années et se faufila jusqu'au même calisse de lit. Il se déshabilla, renifla un bon coup, marcha jusqu'à la vitre et cracha au dehors. Il allait marcher jusqu'au crisse de lit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit une voix, la voix était étrange, mais étrangement, cela fit sourire Harry car il entendit :

Calisse d'osti de tabarnack, on peut pas marcher dehors sans recevoir un tabarnack de cracha dans la face calisse.

Il rentra sous ses couvertures et puis longea dans un crisse de cauchemar.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par un osti de con qui avait ouvert les fenêtes.

Mais sa va pas la tête, mes saint-siboire d'osti d'innocent. Fermer cette calisse de vitre à marde là avant que je vous la fair manger cristi.

Oh, pas la peine de t'enrager calisse pis lève ta tabarnack de carcasse de merde, j'ai pas juste ça à faire moi, te réveiller, répondit Ron en lui lançant brutalement sa vieille paire de boxer dans la face – la trace brune visible à tous –.


End file.
